As digital content becomes more diverse and readily available on the Internet, consumers are looking for more convenient ways to access such content. A modern home typically has several devices (e.g., PCs, digital televisions, game consoles, smart phones, and other such digital content playback devices) that can be used to access, edit, store, or play digital content such as video, audio, or images. Some devices provide greater convenience and ease of movement. For example, smart phones are highly portable and provide a wide variety of functionality. Other devices provide a more desirable user experience for certain kinds of content. For example, wide-screen digital televisions are well-suited for viewing digital video content in a home theater arrangement. Today's consumer wants to leverage the advantages of each of her devices when accessing the wide variety of digital content available on the Internet.